


Grounded

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita finds the word 'Earth' confusing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

Anita finds the word Earth confusing, it can mean so many things. All the same, when Laura talks about Earth, it seems almost simple. Laura always talks about Earth as a planet, as home... as somewhere they belong. Laura doesn't understand why it is that Anita looks at her so calmly when she talks, when she yells, but the girl seems almost grounded. Steady and calm. She seems to care about the planet, always making sure to do the recycling and, when Laura talks about the Earth and taking care of it... Anita seems to smile. She tries to deny it, she doesn't want to like the woman and yet... the look in Anita's eyes tell her she's not wrong.


End file.
